onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanktop Tiger
|weight = 126 kg (277.8 lbs.) |age = 25 |occupation = Hero |level = C-Class |rank = 13 (Current) 6 (Giant Meteor Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association Tank Topper Army |family = Tank Topper Army Tanktop Black Hole(Older Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 19 |manga = Chapter 19 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Hiromu Miyazaki |english = Chris Tergliafera }} Tanktop Tiger (タンクトップタイガー, Tankutoppu Taigā) is the C-Class Rank 13 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is the younger brother of Tanktop Black Hole. Appearance Tanktop Tiger is a large muscular man who has tiger stripes running through his hair and eyebrows. He wears a tiger-striped tank top. Personality Tanktop Tiger is especially loud and obnoxious. He is overconfident in his abilities and looks down upon new heroes, being quite arrogant and hostile. He also comes off as a petty, jealous, cowardly, small in persona and in mind jerk who bemoans others whom he believes to be undeserving of a higher hero ranking than he is. Such was the case with Saitama; whom he initially held a condescending view of before zooming past him in the place chart, as well as Mumen Rider, whom interfered with his master and Garou's fight. Tiger is also shown to be a bit of a scheming toad who went along with his reviled associate Blackhole's scheme to demoralize and rookie hunt the former (though Tiger briefly questioned whether Blackhole was going too far.) Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc When Saitama rushes around town searching for criminals, he gets noticed by the civilians and deemed suspicious. They call Tanktop Tiger to do something about it and he soon appears while Speed-o'-Sound Sonic is trying to have a rematch against Saitama. Tanktop Tiger yells out at Saitama, calling him out as a criminal, but Saitama thinks that Tanktop Tiger is talking to Sonic. Tanktop Tiger then grabs Saitama by the head and tells him that he's the suspicious looking character that he's looking for. After asking Saitama about his name, he claims to have never heard of a hero of that name. He threatens Saitama to go home and says that he wouldn't dare go up against a C-Class Rank 6 hero like him. Saitama gets angry and Tanktop Tiger taunts him into fighting, expecting that it'll be good for his own image. However, he is cut off by several exploding shuriken thrown at him by Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, rendering him unconscious. Giant Meteor Arc After Saitama destroys the Giant Meteor, he is taking a walk through the damaged Z-City when Tanktop Tiger shows up, accusing Saitama of lying and cheating. He then calls his big brother, Tanktop Black Hole, who shouts out loud gathering the citizens by calling out Saitama. When enough citizens gather, he publicly declares Saitama a liar and a cheat. Once the citizens are on his side, he challenges Saitama to a fight. Tanktop Tiger jumps in first, but is punched by Saitama and goes flying off into a pile of rubble. Sometime after the event, he receives a demotion to Rank 13. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Tanktop Tiger, along with the Tank Topper Army, find Garou to avenge Tanktop Vegetarian's defeat. After Tanktop Master engages in a fight with Garou and loses, he assists his brothers and Mumen Rider in the fight against Garou , but they are all easily defeated. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Lost Cat Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole are guarding a restricted area cordoned off by the Hero Association. He wonders why they're doing such a task when they're supposed to be heroes. He gets startled as Saitama shows up with a little girl, and both Tanktoppers demand to know what he's doing there, as only designated heroes selected by the officer in charge are allowed into the isolated zone that they're guarding. To his surprise, Saitama nonchalantly states that he's one of them. Despite the circumstances, he and Black Hole allow him to go in, knowing the consequences if they try to stop him. Abilities and Powers As someone who once reached a top 10 ranking in C-Class, and seemingly appearing to be a skilled combatant with a muscular frame, Tanktop Tiger is fairly strong compared to the average C-Class hero. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like the rest of the Tank Topper Army, Tanktop Tiger seemingly prefers unarmed close quarters combat. He is said to be a decently strong hero with a "tiger-like" fighting style. Hero Rating Tanktop Tiger's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles * Saitama vs. Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole * Garou vs. Mumen Rider, Tank Topper Army and Charanko Trivia * He is the first member of the Tank Topper Army to appear in the series. References Navigation fr:Tiger Marcel Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:C-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tanktop Army Category:Heroes